


Longing For Home

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [25]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF, The Horne Section RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bisexuality, Cuckolding, D/D/s, D/s, F/M, Feeding, Femdom, Fingering, Hotel Rooms, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Sexting, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Teasing, Threesome, Touring, Voyeurism, away from home, humping, long distance, stammering, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 25: Long DistanceJust because he's away with the band doesn't mean Alex can't be driven absolutely mad with desire as he watches his wife have sex with Greg.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Longing For Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd finish with some porn bc why not. :D? Happy Christmas! <333 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Even though the challenge is now over, feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

The hotel room was alright, all things considered. He'd paid a bit extra for a room on his own, and then refused to explain to the band the reason why, which just meant they all understood and gave him knowing nudges and comments the whole way to the gig and back before Alex could escape and run upstairs to his room, where he shut the door and then cursed the fact that he'd had probably one too many beers and his head was now spinning. He turned the lights down a bit, which helped, but not by much.

"Fuck." 

He was swearing now. That was never a great sign. He spent a moment pressing his hands into his head before he heard his phone ringing and fumbled around trying to get it out of his trouser pocket before he missed the call. His heart stopped when he saw it was his wife calling to FaceTime, and then he remembered why he'd asked for his own room to begin with. 

"Fuck."

Somehow, he managed to answer the call without hanging up, and stared, wide-eyed, as he saw her lying on their bed, half-naked, with Greg possessively holding her. Alex froze. They had planned this, he did remember that, but seeing it like this, seeing it really like this, was far more arousing than Alex had anticipated. 

"Oh, uh-"

"Hi, Alex. How was the gig?" Rachel asked, her voice laden with teasing.

"Oh, oh, it was fine. Really good!" That was about as much as he could remember. He'd had this moment on his mind all night, and he was grateful his distracted mind hadn't bothered him on-stage. 

"That's good. But you did leave me all alone in this big house. All my boys are far away, so I had to call Greg to come and keep me company. You don't mind, do you?" Rachel said.

Alex swallowed, nearly dropped his phone. "Uhhhh…"

Greg laughed then. "Fuck me. He's really turned on by this, isn't he?"

Rachel nodded. Alex couldn't take his eyes off them because Greg was now bringing Rachel into his arms and his big hand was cupping her breast and Alex couldn't think as they kissed. 

"You'd best settle down, boy. You're not coming till we're done, and we've only just started," Greg said with a growl that sent arousal straight to his dick. 

Alex made an embarrassing noise as he backed into the wall, and slid down it till he was sitting on the ground, curled around his phone, watching them making out in front of him. His cock was throbbing between his legs, but he didn't want to touch himself, because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't last very long at all. 

His head had never been this empty or focused. His tiny phone screen was not big enough to let him feel like he was seeing everything clearly. His mind collapsed into mindless desire when he saw her moaning around Greg's cock, with Greg's fingers tangling in her hair, holding her in place, breathing quite heavily himself as she sucked him off. 

At some point between that, and Rachel turning onto her back so Greg could eat her out, Alex ended up lying on his front, trying not to hump the carpet, as he gazed at them, transfixed. They'd always talked about doing this, of course, but this was the first time they'd done it. And—fuck, there was Greg fucking her with his fingers, and she was moaning in a way she never moaned with him. 

There was a tiny part of his brain that was absolutely taking notes, of course. But that was vastly overwhelmed by the part that was so utterly turned on watching her have sex with someone else. That part got even more overwhelmed when he saw Greg rolling on a condom and move over her before he pushed inside and began thrusting.

Alex had to reach down and squeeze himself to stop himself coming. It was getting too much. Greg was not quiet, and neither was she, because the house was empty, and Alex desperately wanted to touch himself, but knew he'd be disobeying if he did. 

But then by that point, he had lost the will to control himself. He was too drunk, and too horny, to hold back any longer, and the worst thing was that now, he couldn't decide who he would rather be, Rachel or Greg, and his brain shut down at that thought as he orgasmed hard against the floor, dropping his phone as he rode it out, clawing at the carpet, gasping out desperately as he tried to cope with everything he was feeling.

But of course they didn't stop just because he was done. Greg paused, turned back to the phone and smirked at him. 

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t make it. What a pathetic boy you married, Rachel. You deserve a proper man like me," Greg said.

Alex whimpered, becoming increasingly aware of the sticky mess in his trousers. "I-I n-need-shower, oh god," Alex stammered, hearing only laughter in return as he scrambled to his feet. 

His clothes were pulled off in a chaotic manner, thrown wherever, as he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, sinking down to the ground as the cold water crashed over him. 

Some point later, he emerged, feeling slightly less drunk and definitely less horny. As he was picking up his dirty, discarded clothes, he heard more laughter, and was surprised to see they hadn't hung up the call and were now kissing sweetly while sharing some strawberries and cream as he picked up his phone again. 

"Oh, hey, Alex, there you are! Was that everything you wanted?" Rachel said as she dipped a strawberry in cream and turned to feed it to Greg. 

"Oh, God, yes. It was – I can't even – you were just so-" Alex paused, unable to find the words he'd been composing in his head while he'd been in the shower. 

Rachel giggled. "Aww, I think he really enjoyed that, Greg. Do you think we should do it again some time?" 

Greg held her possessively and Alex noticed the way he was staring back at him, as if he was claiming Rachel all for himself. That did weird things to Alex that he didn't hate at all. "Oh yeah, I'm nowhere near done showing you all my tricks yet. I hope you were paying attention, boy! That's how a real man makes love to a woman."

Alex whimpered. "Uh, oh-," was as far as Alex got. 

Rachel laughed. "Calm down, Alex, or you'll never sleep. Don't you have to be on the road early tomorrow?"

Alex swallowed, hating, and loving, her tone of voice. "Oh, oh yes, we do. Sorry. I-I'll go now. Need to- bed calling, I, uh-"

"Night night, Alex. I'll see you tomorrow. If you're home early, we might even have some time to ourselves before the boys get back from camp," Rachel said.

"Fuck. Uh. Yes. Will do our best, Rach. Love you," Alex said, his mind spiralling into desire again.

"Love you too. Sleep well," Rachel said, and she had ended the call before Alex could process the teasing in her voice.

He flopped back on his bed, naked, unsure if he would actually sleep tonight as his hand moved to his dick, images dancing around in his head of a dream come true. 

"Fuck."


End file.
